Funori
| occupation = | residence = (Former) | alias = | epithet = Rock Wrecker Funori (ふのりがんせきほう, Gansekihou no Funori) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 44 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = August 3rd | height = 301 cm (9'10½") }} Funori is a sawshark and a descendant of the infamous . A rarity even amongst the , Funori was one of the very first of his kind to pledge allegiance to the , and by extension, the very first Fishman to achieve the status of within the organization. Being of the lineage, he possesses a natural affinity towards fighting and has become well reputed for his extraordinary combat prowess. Though his greatest assets remain while submerged within water, he has seen great success on land as well; this is largely due to the training he received as a marine, which he has incorporated into the traditional fighting-style for devastating results. His moniker as Rock Wrecker Funori is attributed to his saw-shaped nose, which is believed to be capable of drilling through rock without much effort. Appearance Funori is a man of gruesome stature, towering over just about everyone he may come across. He has a massive build, with his body essentially covered in thick layers of muscle. Being of the shark lineage, his skin is incredibly rough, capable of shredding various materials into pieces just upon the slightest bit of physical contact. This also acts as a natural means of defense on its own, as it is very difficult to cause Funori any physical damage because of how truly resilient his skin is. Much like the rest of his kin, he possesses several gills along the length of his neck for the ability to breathe underwater; there are an additional set of gills on both sides of his face, level with his ears. The most prominent reflection of his relation to Arlong is his saw-shaped nose, much like a saw shark, which is the basis of his strength. Coincidentally, he also has a set of durable teeth which he can grow back near instantaneously. While Fishmen are shown to be all colors of the rainbow, Funori happens to have a creamy white hue to his skin tone. He has long jet-black hair that is tied into an absurd Siamese ponytail, and two very thick eyebrows, though one of them is kept mostly covered by the eye patch guarding the left side of his face. Funori has also shown himself to have accepted the culture of the humans by abiding to their selection of wardrobe; much like his fellow peers among the marines, he can be seen adorned within a suit and tie and the traditional marine jacket with blue shoulder pads. This is quite alarming for others, and at times, quite comedic to see a fish wearing a suit, the primary reason being that no one had ever taken fishmen to be so sophisticated in the past. There is a truly terrifying aspect supporting Funori's presence. It appears as though when others are within close quarters of him, they become easily frightened, with a large factor being that he is of another entirely separate race. Even whilst the world has accepted the fishmen species as their own, for those of whom have never once seen a humanoid fish, or have not associated with them enough in the past, Funori appears to be especially fright inducing, to the point where those he attempts to help would rather not be rescued. This has become the basis of Funori's ultimate failure as a marine, and the focal point of his transfer to the G-5 unit. When in his youth, Funori could be seen sporting a more comfortable gi, more suitable for his style of martial arts. This was most primarily seen during his days as a commoner on Fishman Island, when he was an avid member of the famed Fishman Dojo. Oddly enough, his hair remained within the awkward fashion, though with the absence of the complementary eye patch, and of course without the scar on the left side of his face. He also never carried around any weapons with him, relying solely upon his fists. Now, as a seasoned marine, he is expected to carry a firearm on himself at all times in case of emergency. Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Fishman Karate Rokushiki Haki Interactions with Marine Life Weapons Wadashibun (四分海 ; Literally meaning "To Divide the Sea"): History Born and raised within the infamous Fishman District of Fishman Island, Funori grew up in the presence of an all aspiring force. Many of his loved ones were in the midst of their struggle to accept humans, though for the most part, he was taught to treat all races with utmost regard and be especially tolerant of humans, as their kind is the most common all throughout the planet. While still in his youth, he was accepted as a pupil within the Fishman Dojo, where he honed his skills in the ancient Fishman Karate. There, he was encouraged to aspire a change in the world. Following the disappearance of the Pirate King, Fishman Island was once more made into a pirate haven, where aspiring crews determined to reach the New World practically vacationed. Growing up within such an atmosphere, Funori did not particularly possess a dislike for pirates; much on the contrary, he actually preferred their way of life and their ambitious ways. However, he soon learned that not all pirates were as pleasant as the ones he had grown up around, and began to understand the true natures of the world: it was a struggle for survival. In order to live on to see another day, you had to associate yourself with the right people. Many fishmen were inspired to become pirates, leaving behind their loved ones and venturing far away from the island. While initially, Funori desired the very same thing, he experienced great turmoil in watching as others of his kind made names for themselves by accumulating large bounties. This led to their loved ones being targeted as bait to draw out the actual pirates, a situation Funori did not want to see himself within. Being loyal to his own kind, he sought to join the enemy forces so that he could capture and pardon the fishmen that had taken to the seas, allowing protection for his own family in the process. There were several other factors that played into Funori's decision in becoming a marine. For one, fishmen had remained very popular within well known slave markets, and the world government would have turned the other way for the rest of eternity, allowing them to be captured. However, upon his coming of rank, Funori himself personally released however many fishmen slaves he possibly could, leaving behind those that did not compare to him in ethnicity to "maintain balance within the world at large". Chasing after fellow fishmen gained Funori notoriety within the world, and great respect back in his homeland when stories of his merciful acts towards his own kind were shared. While somewhat hypocritical, Funori did not express the same behavior towards humans, even despite being so heavily affiliated with them. No matter how much he resented such ideas, the battle of race was always evident within his life. There was simply no getting by the fact that humans would never be able to look towards fishmen as of their own kind; the very same argument could be made vice versa. Trivia Category:Fishmen Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Marines